godzilla_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla: Reign of Monsters
Godzilla: Reign of Monsters is a science fiction kaiju action adventure anime series. The show was rated PG-13, and is dark, depressing, gritty, contains depiction of use of alcohol, drugs and cigarettes, contains heavy satire and suggestive adult themes, constant depiction of extreme violence, carnage, destruction, blood and gore. The show was a collaboration between Legendary Pictures and Toho Animation, and was first announced in mid 2017, and production began in late 2017. The series first aired in Japan on March 15, 2018, while the English dub was released on Netflix on January 25, 2019. The show received positive reception, with many praising the series for returning to its dark and gritty roots, its massive monster roster, its gory and bloody monster action, the monsters' voice acting and the emotional plot and well-developed character arcs. The series was praised by both fans and critics alike. The show won ten Tokyo Anime Awards, seven American Anime Awards and eight Seiyu Awards. Characters Godzilla - A Godzillasaurus who lived on Lagos Island who was exposed to and mutated by the Castle H Bravo Bomb Tests in 1954. He is especially lonely and despises love because of never experiencing it. He is sadistic but not heartless and does not mean to destroy or kill intentionally. He serves as the series's main protagonist. Mothra - A giant moth-like creature who is the guardian of the remote infant island. She is kind and benevolent, and likes human children. She has a sweet and persistent personality, and serves as both Godzilla's mentor and love interest. Rodan - A mutated pteranodon who has an affinity for fire, he is especially resistant to heat, due to once being dormant in a volcano. He is easily angered, and is rash and impulsive, reflecting his affinity for fire. Anguirus - A mutated ankylosaurus who is Godzilla's best friend and most loyal ally, he is extremely fierce and tenacious in battle, and has a "never say die" attitude. He is extremely loyal towards his friends, especially Godzilla. Varan - Rodan's rival who is the descendant of a prehistoric reptile. He was once worshipped as a mountain god, and is bloodthirsty, arrogant and suffers from severe narcissism. However, he is a bit eroic, and often helps Godzilla and his cohorts. Baragon - A descendant of a prehistoric reptile, Baragon is a hardworking creature who is an expert on burrowing and underground operations, having memorised every single cave system in Japan. King Caesar - The guardian monster of the Azumi Royal Family of Okinawa who resembles the shisa of Okinawan myths and legends. King Ghidorah - An extra-terrestrial giant golden three-headed dragon who has an affinity with lightning. He has an incredible lust for power and supremacy, and wants to destroy Godzilla and dominate the entire Earth. He is cruel and heartless, but is capable of love. He serves as a major antagonist. Gigan - A cybernetic alien who is King Ghidorah's most loyal ally. He is sadistic, cold and calculating, and is an expert strategist whose tactics and plans work 99.9% of the time. Despite being extremely clever, he is weak and incompetent in combat. He serves as a major antagonist. Megaguirus - The queen of a species of prehistoric dragonflies with a penchant for power. She lives only to gain power and dominate, and always puts that first in all that she does. She is at first distrustful of King Ghidorah, but eventually they develop feelings for each other. She serves as a major antagonist. Type-3-Kiryu - Built around the remains of the original Godzilla that attacked in 1954 (not the main protagonist), Kiryu is a mechanical cybernetic clone of Godzilla who possesses the memories and experiences of the original Godzilla, thus allowing him independent thought and the ability to feel emotions. Music Main Theme: XAI live and die Nightcore ver. (Godzilla: The Planet Eater OST Remix) Closing Theme: 'XAI ''White Out Nightcore ver. (Godzilla: Planet of Monsters OST Remix) '''Godzilla's Theme: Godzilla: King of the Monsters Main Theme (Godzilla: King of the Monsters OST)